criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Iron
Blood and Iron '(Case #20) is the twentieth fanmade case as well as being the third case in the Twilight Town district. Case Background Junior Officer Michael Collins and the player are patrolling the forest of Twilight Town. Michael unintentionally got himself and the player lost. Luckily, the player finds a trail and they follow it to the Taylor Forest, the creepiest forest in Whitevale. Michael's cellphone went dead and the team had to keep going to the police headquarters. That's where the team found a candy shop cashier and educational assistant named Annabel Hughes dead with her stomach covered in blood. Elizabeth managed to find out that Annabel was stabbed in the stomach several times with a sharp object and on top of that, the killer even slit her throat. It wasn't until the team's second visit to the candy shop where they found a pocket knife, which was the murder weapon. The killer was revealed to be Annabel's friend, Fiona Adams. Fiona felt sad when the team went to arrest her. She admitted that she has a drinking problem and Annabel tried to help her go into a rehabiliation center. Fiona didn't want to go to rehab and thought her friendship with Annabel was compromised because of this. Fiona got drunk in the forest and Annabel went looking for her. Fiona cried and couldn't continue her statement. Michael hoped for the explanation then sent Fiona to court. In court, the Honorable Kingsley requested the rest of Fiona's statement. She met Annabel in the forest and fought her. Fiona was unable to control herself since she was drunk at the time. She beat Annabel with a baton then stabbed her with a pocketknife she had in her purse. Fiona realized her actions and tried to revive her by using her first aid skills. Unfortunately, Fiona was too drunk to save her and was too late. She tried her best to hide the evidence the next morning and was impressed by the team's investigation skills. Judge Kingsley believes that friends should stay together forever but Fiona's drinking problem led her to go mad. Instead of sentencing Fiona to prison, Kingsley sentenced Fiona to 20 years in the Whitevale Psychiatric Institution for criminals. The team learns more about Douglas's past when his old hacker friend, Scott Walker, sends him a message by leaving a laptop in Raymond Timmons's candy shop, saying that Douglas should watch his back. Douglas is starting to fear for his life and when Chief Price hears about this, he starts to worry himself and wanted the team to keep an eye out on Douglas. Victim *'Annabel Hughes '(Found dead in the forest, her stomach covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife Killer *'Fiona Adams' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect drinks beer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows First Aid gestures *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Killer's Profile *The killer knows First Aid gestures. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scarf, Heap of Leaves, Bits of Plastic; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows First Aid gestures) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks beer) *Examine Heap of Leaves. (Result: Locket) *Question Samantha Hughes about her sister. (Prerequisite: Locket found) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Raymond Timmons; Unlocks: Candy Shop) *Question Raymond Timmons about the victim. (Prerequisite: Name Tag restored) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Torn Card; Prerequisite: Name Tag restored) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Fiona Adams) *Inform Fiona Adams of her friend's death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Trash Bin, Locked Cellphone; Available at start) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Christine Johnson) *Talk to Christine Johnson about her drawing. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Unlocks: Shop Entrance) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Job Form; New Suspect: Brenda Ward) *Talk to Brenda Ward about the victim's educational assistant position. (Prerequisite: Job Form restored) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Quiz Fiona about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Shop Entrance. (Clues: Torn Paper, Pocket Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to Christine) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Love Letter) *Talk to Raymond about his love letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (12:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Pocket Knife; Evidence: Killer wears glasses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Valentine's Letter. (Result: Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will. (09:00:00) *Talk to Samantha about her sister's will. (Prerequisite: Victim's Will analyzed) *Investigate Students' Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ruined First Aid Diploma) *Talk to Brenda about her ruined first aid diploma. (Prerequisite: Ruined First Aid Diploma restored) *Interrogate Christine about the fight between Brenda and the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brenda) *Investigate Forest Trail. (Clues: Broken Bottle, Baton; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears lipstick) *Examine Baton. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer's blood type is A-) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Samantha Hughes. (Available at start) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Broken Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera. (03:00:00) *Give the photos to Samantha Hughes. (Reward: Cowboy Hat; Prerequisite: Broken Camera analyzed) *See how Christine Johnson is doing. (Prerequisite: Broken Camera analyzed) *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Broken Metal Pieces) *Examine Broken Metal Pieces. (Result: Star Student Medal) *Return the medal to Christine Johnson. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Star Student Medal restored) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Locked Laptop; Available at start) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Mysterious Laptop) *Analyze Mysterious Laptop. (06:00:00) *Ask Raymond about the mysterious laptop. (Reward: 18,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Mysterious Laptop analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases